Stay With Me
by duman-anon
Summary: Stella, Princess of Solaria has been send to earth along with Winx Club to save the last fairy on earth. Their mission is to protect Roxy, the last earth fairy, and make people believe in fairies again. But while on earth, Stella can't help to feel that Brandon have given up on love. The perfect couple that Stella have always called it, is breaking in to pieces. Worst of all, she c
1. The Meetings

"Thank you, and welcome back tomorrow," Bloom said and waved to the last customer as she closed the door to the shop Love & Pet.  
All the girls let out a big sigh, it had been another stressful day at the store and Stella stretched her arms and let out a big yawn.  
"It went so well today!" Flora commented as the girls started to clean the shop. "I can't believe we didn't get interrupted by the wizards today."  
"Or by the guys," Musa snorted, it had been a difficult time for her and Riven which all the girls knew. Ever since she met Jason it had been weird between Musa and Riven.  
"I wouldn't mind visiting them," said Aisha and had a big smile on her lips, mostly she would want to meet Nabu. "the Music Fruti Bar is still open, we can go and get a smoothie and say hi to them."

"And say hello to Roxy too," smiled Flora at Aisha. "It would sure be a good end to this day!"  
Stella snorted quietly while she picked up the dirt from the floor. She wasn't in the mood to meet Brandon, after everything with Mitzi, it felt weird meeting Brandon. There was no joy and Stella felt anxious around him. How often he checked on his phone, smiling at it. And if it wasn't the phone, then Mitzi was always around him or at least, at the same place there Brandon was.  
Why couldn't he just say right out to Mitzi that he has a girlfriend? That Stella was his girlfriend. Stella had to state that to Mitzi, but her stubborn ass don't listen to Stella.

Stella felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she looked down at the hand, on it was the white circle and shined.  
"Hey Stella, are you asleep?" giggled Bloom after has noticed that Stella hadn't said a word. "We clean up the rest tomorrow, smoothie can't wait for us."  
Stella looked at the shelf there she needed to refill the products. "I'm actually tired, I pass on smoothie tonight."  
"Wait did I hear right?" laughed Aisha and Bloom pulled away her hand from Stellas shoulder to look at Aisha. "Stella pass on smoothie? Are you sick?"  
"Yeah," Stella said low. "I don't feel well."  
"Oh C'mon," dragged Musa out and walked over to Stella. "a bit of music and smoothie will make you feel better!"

"I said I don't feel well," Stella glanced over at Musa. "I feel dizzy."  
"She hasn't got sunlight on the whole day," commented Tecna. Stella felt saved until Tecna continued. "and the sun is already down, if you feel dizzy, then I suggest that drinking something will make you feel better, a smoothie for an example."  
Stella didn't turn around to the others, she just stared back at the shelf, trying to concentrate only on that.

"Stella," Bloom said. "is something wrong?"  
"I feel sick, I stay home tonight."  
"But,"  
"I said I feel sick," snapped Stella and spinned around. "am I not allowed to stay home for one night from Fruti Music Bar?"  
Bloom raised her eyebrows, before she could say anything Stella had stormed away, towards the stairs up to their apartment.  
"We can stay here if you want to," Flora said after Stella.  
"I want to be alone, okay!?" that was the last thing Stella said and she walked in to their apartment, up to the bedrooms.

Stella heard the others walking in to the apartment, talking about they needed to change their clothes before leaving. Stella also heard her name was mentioned a couple of times. Of course Stella is always the one who is dragging the girls to the parties and always want to go there it is people. No wonder the other girls thought it was weird of Stella to skip a smoothie.  
Stella heard when the girls left and she felt a regret she didn't come along. But she didn't want to meet Brandon. He should have apologised to her by now. Saying that Mitzi is a prick and that he shouldn't have treated Stella like that. Just thinking about Mitzi made her mind spin around.

Stella hasn't been out all day, she could be grumpy somewhere else than in a lonely room. Anywhere to make some peace in her brain, some fresh air could do it.  
"I don't need to be here," muttered Stella low to herself.  
She got up from her bed and went to her wardrobe, putting on her orange dress and pulled out the pigtails she had done for the work. She put on a white puffy coat, making her looking somehow fancy if she would perhaps run in to some of the others. Stella could put a simple lie that she felt better and would gladly join the others. Even if she doesn't mean it.

She peaked out her head from her room, making sure she was alone. When she had listen for a while and had made sure no one was home, expect the animals, she walked down to the door and left the apartment.  
The only thing was, where was she supposed go? Stella still want to be around people but not near the Fruti Music Bar. She started to walk towards the Gardenia Park, it wasn't late and she knew some families and other people would be at the park, she could just enjoy staring at them, thinking of their choice of fashion.

The night was a little bit chilly, and Stella could see a star or two if she looked up at the sky. The city lights made it impossible to see the beautiful night sky. And the lamps at the park would also block out the darkness. When Stella was at the park she could see all the people who was there and enjoyed the beautiful evening. And all the annoying couples. Stella just glared down on the ground and walked past people, finding a park bench that wasn't occupied.  
After have walked the half round park, she found an empty bench. Stella stroked her hand on the bench to see if it was wet or sticky, which it wasn't. She sat down and looked at the people who passed her, playing on the grass, having picnic.

Stella rolled her eyes when she saw the couples who kissed each other or was holding hands. She usually was the one who was really geeky about love but now she rather puke. Stella caught she looked down on her ring, the ring from her home and kingdom Solaria.  
Perhaps it all started it there with love, or that love was ending. Stella was still mad at her parents for divorcing, they had been married, promised to love each other to death.

She glared down at her ring and twisted it with her right hand, making it spin around her finger. It annoyed her too that Aisha was in a perfect relationship without any arguments. Nabu isn't the guy who goes around and flirt with other girls. And Bloom is engaged, even if she and Sky may fight right now but still, why haven't Brandon discussed with Stella about getting married? They two have been together longest of the whole group, they used to be the dreamy couple.

"_Six witches and seven fairies have flirted with me,"_ a flashback of Brandon's voice went through Stellas mind.  
It was almost three years ago, but it still disturbed Stella that Brandon had bragged about it, even if she, herself said that the guys had flirted with her. Stella have seen Brandon flirting with other girls at the bar, he is telling Stella that he just is doing his job. But Stella isn't flirting with other boys when she is at work, she had grown from that childish game to see which one of them was the more the charming one.  
"_What about Mitzi?"_ Stella had inquiring Brandon, after she had seen to what have seem like Brandon was flirting with Mitzi.  
"_Oh you know how she is,"_ Brandon almost waving away the conservation. "_she isn't listening to me."_  
"_Have you even told her about me? About us?"  
_"_I said she doesn't listen,"_ snapped Brandon and Stella went quiet.

Couldn't Brandon see that Stella only saw him? He seem to see others though. He may be a gentleman who is charming and a "_hero"_ for saving other girls. But he is always extremely flirtatious around girls, especially after they came to earth. As if he had forgot they are together.

"The sun fairy,"  
Stella jolted by the voice and stood up from the bench, made a quick spin and saw yellow glowing eyes. Duman. One of the wizards.  
"What brings you here tonight?" asked Duman with his weird accent that Stella still had no clue where it was from. Bloom had told Stella that she should learn about other countries but Stellas laziness have stopped her.  
"Duman," she growled between her teeth, feeling her body shaking from the anger, she looked behind him and around them. "where are the others wizards?"  
"It happen to be only me who is here," Duman leaned with his hand at the bench. "if you don't count all the mortals here."  
"Are you up for a fight?" spit Stella out, she made herself ready to transform.

"Create a fight here in Gardenia Park?" questioned Duman. "I haven't even done something yet, but if you want to attack an innocent citizen, then go ahead, embarrassment yourself in front of everyone who will see you as the bad fairy."  
"Innocent?" Stella almost choked by the word. "You are the one who have ripped off fairies wings! You have killed them, you captured them! You set a building on fire three days ago! You aren't the innocent here!"  
"You forgot a whole bunch of other stuff," Stella raised one eyebrow at him, still looking furious. "but I don't attack you now, if people saw a fairy attacking me for doing… nothing, then you would ruin your good reputation about yourself. People here doesn't know about us wizards as much they know about you, fairies."

Stella let out a snort and crossed her arms. Duman was right, if she made a scene she would look like the bad one.  
"If you are only here to make me angry, congrats you succeeded. Now leave me alone."  
"I'm not going anywhere," Duman had a smirk on his lips. "how come you are here alone? I thought at least you would be with your boyfriend if you weren't with your friends."  
Stella didn't say anything, she hoped she could hold back her tongue. She knows she has a tendency to talk back at people and could easily lose her temper.

"What happened with you?" Duman chuckled and took up his hands to show them open. "Aren't you the one who tweets all the time? Can never be quiet?"

"I don't talk to murderers," snapped Stella and stepped her foot on the ground.  
She glanced behind her to see that people looked over at them, was no one suppose to ask what was going on? Or at least maybe tear them apart? Couldn't they see that Stella was furious about Duman's presence.  
"You just did," said Duman and his hands sank down to his hips. "you may as well answer my question."  
He went around the bench and Stella took two steps back, never had she thought she would stand this close of a foe and doing nothing. Duman sat down in the middle of bench and laid out his arms along with the back of the bench. "I know all your friends are at the Fruti Music Bar, inclusive Roxy. And you are here alone."  
"I'm my own person," Stella looked at the other people, she really didn't want to look at Duman. "I can be wherever I want."  
"Touché," Duman stated. "but consider that you are _always_ around 'em, it seems odd that you are here on your own."  
"Why are you here anyway?" it had crossed Stellas mind that she hadn't asked him that. If Duman had spy on the others, why is he here? Is she the easiest target?

Stella know that all the girls promised not to go anywhere on their own without company, even if they have their Believix, the wizards are still somehow stronger than them. Stella cursed a little that they couldn't make people believe in fairies faster. If Duman decide to attack her now, she would lose the battle.  
"I was told to spy on you guys," Duman said with his strong accent. "but when I noticed you weren't around, I decided to see if I could find you. And here you are, all alone."  
"You can go now then," Stella looked over at him and he showed a smirk at her. "you know now where all of us are. Leave me alone, now!"  
"I could," sighed Duman and looked along with his right arm, looking at the couples who stared back at these odd people, a goth and a fancy girl. "but so could you do, you had the opportunity to leave as fast as I came. Why aren't you leaving?"

Stella was taken back, she almost looked disgusted, offended.  
"Are you so lonely that you rather have me as your company?" mocked Duman and let out a laugh.  
Stella felt her cheeks burn, laughed by the foe? By a fairy haunter? _How dare he even think I want him as my company_, Stella thought to herself.

"As if!" was the only thing Stella could say, stunned that he literally laughed in her face.  
She turned on her heels and started to walk with quick steps away from Duman.  
"Until next time I suppose," shouted Duman back at Stella.  
Stella stopped her steps and looked back at Duman who just smirked. "You don't want to meet me next time!" she yelled and walked away, she didn't hear if Duman laughed at her or not, but one thing was sure, he will get payed back.

Stella walked back to the apartment and none of the girls was back, sure Stella hadn't been gone too long, but it would just be nice to see the others faces, getting rid of Dumans face. Stella unlocked the apartment, stepped inside and tossed away her coat down on the floor.  
In her head was only Duman and his laugh. Of all people she had to meet was that bastard. _As I didn't already had a lot on my mind already_.  
Stella kicked off her heels and walked over to the kitchen, she needed anything to calm her down. The fairy animals had woken up and flew over to Stella, flying around her head and squeaking at her.  
"Oh will you shut up!" yelled Stella, making the fairy animals stop flying to look at her with concerned looks. "I need to relax and you guys aren't helping!"  
She felt a small headache and it made her even more pissed off. Stella decided just to take water to drink, nothing in the fridge could please her enough.

The apartment door let out a creak and footsteps entered the apartment. It was late and Stella had found herself in front of the TV but turned around to the door.  
"Hey Stella," it was the girls who came back home.  
"Hi," muttered Stella.  
She was still not over Duman, her mind was circling around his stupid face and his stupid laugh. Stella had thought about at least six spells she will shoot at him when they meet the wizards. Each one of them would humiliate Duman.  
"Feeling any better?" Flora leaned against the couch behind Stella and Stella looked up at Flora, letting out a sigh before speaking.  
"Yes a lot better, how was it at the bar?"  
"Oh it was wonderful," smiled Flora. "Musa was playing again this night while we other watched."  
"You missed out a lot," commented Tecna who came and sat down next to Stella.  
"I'll get to hear Musa sing again soon," said Stella.

"Hey girls-" Aisha spoke with a worried voice until a ringing signal cut her off.  
Bloom looked down on her phone and was fast to answer.  
"Hi Ro-" it went quiet for a five seconds before Bloom spoke. "We're coming right away!"  
Bloom turned to the other girls who had got worried faces. "Ogron and the wizards are at Roxys place, we have to get there now!"  
"Winx Belivix!"

"Winx Zoomix!"  
They teleported to Roxy's house and flew over to her window there Roxy sat at.  
"Roxy," they could hear Ogrons voice. "ready to meet your destiny in the black circle?"  
"Yohoo," Stella smirked and flew closer to the window. "over here boys."  
Stella could see all the wizards standing in the hallway to Roxy's room but she was smiled more devilish when she saw how shocked Duman was. Stella hoped she could now get her revenge.  
"The Winx," Duman showed a disgusted face and raised his arms. "how is that possible? The girl was alone!"  
"Ever heard of cell-phones?" mocked Roxy and held up her phone.  
"Capture her!" roared Ogron.  
Stella took her chance, she shot a spell that made all of Roxy's clothes fly around in the room, made sure that some of the clothes would hit Duman which it did. Duman just ripped away the clothes and transformed to an owl and flew towards Roxy. Stella prepared to strike another spell but to her surprise, Roxy shot at Duman and Duman flew across the room right at Ogrons face. Stella held back her laugh to not lose focus on her mission. But it was pleasing to see the humiliation. Roxy jumped out of the window and Bloom caught her with the Dragon Wing.  
"Teleport wings again!" said Bloom and they teleported away from her house.

"Thank you guys, you came just in time," Roxy sighed happy when they were away from the wizards.  
"Aren't we going to fight back?" Stella asked, feeling she wasn't done with Duman. "They are literally in Roxy's house!"

"Their only goal is to capture Roxy and the White Circle," Tecna flew over to Stella. "the wizards won't stay in her house and wait for her. It would be a waist of their time to wait for Roxy to come back."  
"Beside we will be there in a short moment if they would show up again," commented Musa and made a thumb up.  
Stella just rolled her eyes. It means she has to wait until she can attack Duman again. But Stella felt somewhat better, like she had won this battle.  
"Aisha is something wrong?" Stella heard Flora and looked over at them two. "You look worried."

"I was just thinking about Nabu," Aisha sounded worried. "he wanted us to talk and… I have never seen him that serious before."

Stella raised her eyebrows, maybe it wasn't only her who had problem with love after attending to earth after all. "What is it that I hear? Trouble in the paradise for the perfect couple?"  
Stella heard Bloom talking to Roxy, which wasn't so important to Stella so she flew closer to Aisha and Flora, hoping for some more details. They landed on a roof but Aisha didn't land.  
"Roxy, girls," Aisha shouted and they all looked up. "I would love to stay but I'm already late to meet Nabu! I'll see you guys later!"  
Aisha took with speed off and Stella found herself shouting after Aisha. "Wait! Aisha!"  
If it was problem in their life, why would Aisha choose to fly off to Nabu? Aisha have always time for Nabu, ever since they got together! Stella made extra time with her friends, always wrote up how much time she could spend with Brandon and with the girls.  
Ever since her parents got divorced, Stella made sure to spend equal time with one of each parent. She was the only child and both of the parents wanted to spend so much time as they could with Stella. And when Stella got her new friends and Brandon, she made a new schedule to make time for everyone.

"Nabu, Nabu, Nabu!" repeated Stella and glared where Aisha had flew towards to. "It is always Nabu!"  
"C'mon Stella," Flora came up behind Stella. "Aren't you happy for Aisha? That she is in love."  
"You aren't jealous, are you?" Tecna showed a mocking smirk at Stella.  
Stella threw up her hands and took quick steps towards Tecna. "No I'm not! I'm annoyed that that my friend is running off to that-"  
Stella showed her finger towards Tecna, she didn't want to believe that Brandon have give up on Stella. She didn't want to believe their love was fading off. "to that fool!"

Stella knows that Nabu isn't the fool, perhaps she was a little bit jealous but she would never admit it. It felt more like she was talking about Brandon. She won't be the one running back to that fool and beg for forgiveness.  
"Musa is something wrong?" Flora had gone over to Musa, she didn't want to be part of a fight if Stella was about to create one.  
"I keep thinking about Riven," Musa said with a sad tone and turned around.  
Stella and Tecna turned also around to face Musa to hear what she had to say. Stella have never know what Musa saw in Riven, ever since day one they met him, he has been a douche. Sure he may have a sweet heart sometimes and show it in very few moments, but most of the time he and Musa is always fighting.  
Stella remembers how in first year that Riven had said that Bloom would be the price if he won over Sky in the race. They were about to tell that to the other girls but Stella noticed first of them two that Musa fancied Riven and then the best friends decided not to tell Musa what Riven had said about Bloom.

"Riven have always treated me like… nothing, never supported me," Musa crossed her arms and looked down on the ground. "and now after meeting Jason, he treats me so different and support my music. Riven and Jason are so different and it feels weird being around Riven now when I have been with Jason who are so kind."  
Stella bit her lip and crossed her arms. There is a lot of times she have wanted to punch Riven but have always hold back. Stella looked up again and saw Flora embracing Musa and Stella smiled softly.  
"Let me in the group hug," said Stella and hugged around Musa, squeezing tight with her eyes closed.  
Stella could feel arms around her arms and when she looked who it was, it was Tecna. In the same time all of them said '_aww'_ and bursted into laughter before Bloom snapped at them.  
"Hey guys! We're trying to concentrate here!"

"Bloom is right," Tecna said and stepped away from the hug that splitted itself apart. "our mission is to protect Roxy and make people believe in fairies again."  
Stella crossed her arms and spaced away from the conservation. It had been a messy night, both physically and mentally. Sometimes she wished her brain could take a break. Besides, they talk about this subject, what seems like it, everyday. Stella knows what they are suppose to do but the people on earth are very stubborn.  
They took Roxy home and made a spell to clean up the room. They made extra sure the wizards was really gone before Roxy said that she would be fine on her own. The girls arrived then later at their apartment and all of them was exhausted and went straight to bed. Stella was happiest that this day was over. It had been a terrible end of the day.  
But even if Stella was tired she didn't fall asleep. Her brain was wandering around about the day. Stella could have acted tougher against Duman at the park, she could have set his hair on fire. Or perhaps if she had went to the bar with the others, it wouldn't happen that she had to meet Duman.

Stella sat up in her bed and went over to her desk there she had paper and pens. She turned on the desk lamp, blowed away the dirt that was on the paper and started to draw a dress that she had seen in a magazine a while ago. _This will clear my mind._

The next day didn't go so well either, they were out in town and tried to make people believe in them and it went as a disaster. It annoyed Stella that Aisha was nowhere to be found, they all knew that Aisha was with Nabu but where exactly didn't they know. _They were with each other last night, can't they be apart for just a moment?_ Stella thought to herself.

Bloom and Roxy looked at a TV that showed acrobatmen thieves that was around in Gardenia.  
"Hm Bird-Man," Stella heard Tecna mumbling and Stella looked up on the poster that showed a man in a costume that reminded of a bird.  
"What about it?" asked Stella and Tecna looked shocked at Stella, didn't think no one heard her speaking.  
"Oh nothing," stuttered Tecna. "I just thought of something."  
Stella nodded and let out a sigh, normally Stella would have stopped at every clothing shop but today she wasn't in the mood.  
After a long day they went to the apartment, none of the girls wanted to go to the Bar. The mission was much more important according to them. The hours went and it started to get dark outside, and still no sign of Aisha.  
"I'm sure Aisha is coming soon," Flora petted the fairy bunny that had grown to like Aisha most.  
"She has been gone all day," Stella got up from the couch. "isn't she supposed to be here with us right now?"  
"Calm down Stella," said Bloom and went over to Stella. "she is just with Nabu."  
"And yesterday too," Stella crossed her arms. "and the day before that, and the day before that, she is always with Nabu! We try to come up with a plan how to make humans to believe in fairies again, how come Aisha can slip away from this?"  
"She said that she and Nabu had a lot to discuss about," stated Bloom.  
"Well isn't this more of an emergency?"  
"Aisha will be here soon, she will catch up later what we have talked about."

Stella let out a snort and walked towards the door. Stella could hear Flora calling for her. "Where are you going?"  
"To find Aisha! This is an emergency and she can talk to Nabu when all of this is over!"  
With that Stella slammed the door behind her and went out in Gardenia town. The first place to look at was at the Bar, if Aisha isn't there, then it may be impossible to find her. Stella walked with quick steps towards the Bar, there was no time for this foolishness. But when Stella got closer to the Bar, her steps became slower and Stella found herself standing outside of the Bar, just looking inside.  
Stella felt she had almost swallowed a stone while she scanned the place. No sign on Aisha from what Stella could tell. Neither Brandon. She took a deep breath before entering the place. The people at the table drank their smoothies, people at the dance floor danced to the live music that was performed by Andy and his band tonight. And of course was the Specialists there as well.

"Stella," Stella spun around and looked where she had heard the voice. It was Helia who was calling for her and was waving, she went over to him. "What are you doing here? I thought Flora said you girls were busy tonight."  
"Oh we are," Stella nodded. "but we are missing Aisha, have you seen her."  
"I think she is with Nabu. Nabu got permission to end work a bit earlier today so he could spend time with her. But he never mentioned where they would go."  
Stella sighed and crossed her arms. "They could at least tell where they were going."  
"If they wanted to be alone then they should be allowed to be it," Helia said before he looked behind Stella and Stella looked too. It was Klaus who waved after Helia. "I got to go, tell Flora I said hi."  
Stella only mumbled her answer before Helia walked away. As she was about to leave she heard some girls giggle and a man's voice.

"Do you take sweet smoothies because you are so sweet?"  
Stella turned her head towards the tables and saw Brandon taking order from a group of girls. Stella digged her nails in to her palms when she saw that Brandon showed his charming smile towards the girls. At least it wasn't Mitzi and her friends who was there, but it didn't matter. Is Brandon really trying to make Stella jealous? The other Specialists doesn't flirt around with the customers. And it is always the girls that Brandon flirts with.  
In normal case Stella would walk towards Brandon, making a scene in front of everyone and scold at him. But not today. Stella turned her heels and walked away, acting she has never been there.

The music went lower when Stella had walked outside of the Bar and she tried to count down from ten quietly, trying to relax. It have worked some cases before.  
"Ew, are you talking to yourself?"  
That pitched high voice made Stella stop counting and she glared at her right. Mitzi and her two friends. "And I thought you couldn't even be more crazier."  
They all let out a laugh and Stella put her hands on her hips, trying to act much more cooler.  
"Oh no, I just had to see if I was dreaming, guess I was wrong since you are uglier in real life."  
Mitzi glared at Stella and took a step closer. "Well it is soon the only place you will see me at, and Brandon too for that matter."  
"Oh sounds like a nightmare, thankfully it is Brandon who will wake me up and comfort me when you have turned into a hideous monster."

Mitzi was ready for another attack until she smirked and crossed her arms. "We'll see about that. If you'll excuse me, I told Brandon I would come tonight to the Bar. He said he looked forward to it."  
Stella wanted to say something but nothing came out and Mitzi just let out a giggle before she and her friends walked in to the Bar. Stella cursed in her head and walked away from the Bar. Blamed the whole earth its fault that they couldn't go back to their normal life sooner, all away from humans and Mitzi. Then perhaps Brandon would propose to Stella, she could become the Queen of Solaria, be the trendy Queen of the whole Magic Dimension. But no. She was part of the Winx and they will always get missions to do.  
Without thinking about it, Stella had walked to the park. When she looked up and noticed it she sighed. _Perhaps Aisha is here, I can tell her what have happened with Mitzi, and we can get our mission done, and then we can all wave goodbye to Mitzi and earth.  
_It was lesser people than the night before. It is Saturday night after all and more people would rather be at a party than at the park. Stella thought going to some clubs, Aisha loved to dance and loud music. Clubs has that. If Aisha isn't at the park then Stella know where to look next for her.

"In the park again?"  
Stella stopped mid in her steps and clenched her fists. She didn't even need to look back who it was.  
"My night is already ruined," Stella spoke. "I don't need you to ruin it more."  
"Because we know how that went last time," said Duman and Stella heard him walking closer to her.  
"Don't you dare coming closer to me," Stella said and started to walk as well, away from Duman.  
"I'm just walking."  
"More like following me."  
"Or is it you who follow me but from forward?"  
Stella stopped her steps once again and quick spinned around towards Duman. He had no funny face, no smiling, nothing. "You ruined my night yesterday! You ruin my night right now! Just leave me alone!"  
"How come I am the final breaking point for your night to be ruined?" Duman asked and crossed his arms.  
"Because you are the villain!"

"Who isn't doing anything against you."  
"Oh yeah?" Stella let out a snort and took a closer step to Duman. "You are my enemy, that is enough to do anything against me."  
Duman shook his head and grinned towards Stella. "Bad excuse."  
"It is not!"  
"Clearly Mitzi was the one who ruined the night for you," Stella got big eyes but tried to hide it, didn't want to show weakness or being surprised. Of course he had seen the scene if he was spying on her. "seems that someone got an eye on your Casanova."  
Stella crossed her arms and glared up on Duman, the last word didn't Stella understand but she got it that Duman meant Brandon. "You seem to love poking your nose into others business. And Brandon isn't a Caso- whatever you called him!"  
"It is a name, genius," Duman rolled with his eyes before looking back at Stella.  
Stella know she isn't the best student, or the smartest one. But no one was allowed to mock her being stupid, nevertheless the foe.

"But it is about Mitzi, isn't it?" Duman lowered his hands down to his hips. "That she tries to steal Brandon from you."  
"You don't have any businesses about it!" shouted Stella.  
"It is, more or less," Duman took a step aside and walked up next to Stella. He stood with his shoulder next to Stellas shoulder, looking down on her eyes. Stella felt a shiver down her spine, realising how close they were. "but I also see what a gentleman Brandon is to Mitzi. They have become really close."  
There was one more reason why Stella hated the wizards that she never said to the other girls. They would call her selfish, saying that it isn't important over all the other things they have done. But Stella still found it terrible, wishing that it hadn't happened.

"It is your fault," Stella said between her teeth and her eyes narrowed at Duman.  
"My fault?" chuckled Duman. "How?"  
"If you guys hadn't put the spells on the fairy animals that they turned into monsters, then he wouldn't be close to Mitzi! Brandon wouldn't be with Mitzi if she only got a normal fairy pet, but your spell affected it and Brandon had to save Mitzi! It is your fault!"  
Stella took her steps forwards, her hair swung when she walked away from Duman. Her heart was beating extra hard.  
"If you look it in that way," Stella once again stopped her steps but didn't turn around, she still had her arms crossed, close to her body. Listening to what Duman was about to say. "then yes. But we aren't the ones who continue making them see each other. Or making Brandon flirting with Mitzi. That is all on his own."

When Stella turned around, about to yell at Duman, she only saw black smoke that disappeared.  
"Stupid wizard," mumbled Stella as she walked away.  
Stella didn't care about Aisha anymore, she went straight back home to the other girls. And when she came in, all the girls turned their attention to Stella.  
"Did you-" started Musa but Stella cut her off.  
"Find Aisha? No, she would have been here with me if I found her, wouldn't she?"  
"Or maybe that you decided to leave her and Nabu alone," continued Musa and was clearly annoyed at Stella.  
Instead of saying anything back, Stella went to the bathroom, she felt a shower was needed. And while she stood there in the shower, hot water hitting back of her head, her only thought was about Duman once again. Stella rubbed the shampoo hard in to her hair, trying to rub away Duman and Brandon from her mind.

She knows that it is Brandon who continues with the flirting. He has always been the flirter. But her mind was focusing more on Duman. Her stomach felt twisting and her heart beated harder. The feeling that they stood so close. The adrenaline. It made somehow Stella feel alive. She rubbed harder on to her hair and her head. _Forget, forget forget._  
When Stella was done she just snapped her fingers, making the hair dry and she swished with her other finger to get her PJ's on her. Stella looked one more time in the mirror, trying to put on the poker face on. She rather not mention the night for the other girls.  
When she came out to the girls they had made sandwiches as night snacks. Stella joined them and thankfully no one asked Stella where she had gone.

"Roxy is sleeping over by the way," Bloom said and turned her head to Stella after a conservation. Realising when Stella had been gone they had discussed where Roxy could sleep for the night and had forgot to tell Stella about it.  
"Well you are more than welcome to sleepover here at any time," Stella smiled at Roxy.  
"Thank you Stella," Roxy said between her chews, which Stella had to hide that it did in fact disgust her. Raised as a princess has it standers. "I feel a little bit safer here with you guys. I mean I feel safe home too, but after that the wizards broke into my home… I started to get more nightmares about them actually coming and take me."  
"Don't worry Roxy," Flora had such a calm voice that was soft, sometimes Stella was jealous of Floras voice. Stella have been told she have a high pitch voice, by some others they have told she sounds annoying. "we are here to protect you. We wouldn't let that happen to you."  
"I know," Roxy lowered her voice. "but… they still managed to get in to my home."

"We can go and haunt them," Stella said out of the blue. "make it as a threat as staying away from us."  
"That wouldn't help to make them weaker," said Tecna and pointed up her finger. "if we want to be a threat to them is the best way to make people believe in us."  
"That isn't so personal attack," sighed Stella and glared down at the table.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Bloom. Bloom knows how Stella is when it comes to villains, but right now it felt somehow off.  
"Um, yes? They've hurt Roxy! Our friend! They have captured fairies, they-"  
"Calm down Stella," Musa interrupted. "we know what terrible things they have done but we can't do anything. We are equal power now against them. We need only people to believe in us and then we can go and attack them."  
Stella grumbled but felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Roxy and she had a kind smile on her face. "Thank you for caring Stella. I'm fine for now."  
A sigh escaped from Stella as she smiled and took her hand towards Roxys. A little bit of guilt ran across Stellas mind, it was more to attack Duman for her own personal reasons.

But the night had its end as the girls went to bed, Tecna and Roxy was the only ones awake and it was still no sign of Aisha. And as fast Stella put her head on her the pillow all the stuff about Brandon came to her mind. She rolled around, and was sad, just imagine Brandon with someone else was painful and she hated the thought. But her mind rolled over to Duman. The feelings went to being frustrated. Her life was truly miserable on earth.

"Stella," Stella groaned, closing her eyes tighter, feeling two hands shaking her. "Stella wake up!"  
"What!?" Stella sat up in her bed and glared at Bloom.  
"Wow someone didn't get their beauty sleep?" Bloom giggled and indeed, Stella had hardly slept at all thanks to her brain.  
"I could truly get it if I had got more time to sleep," Stella let out a big yawn and stretched out her arms.  
"Sorry, but Tecna got a plan how to make people believe in fairies again!"


	2. Nightly Thing

Being heroes didn't go so smooth as Stella thought as it would. They had fail catching some thieves, non magical thieves! Stella felt humiliated, if people at Solaria got to know this, it would be all over the news and be a disaster. She regret that they left without doing anything to stop the thieves, they let them leap away and then the girls ran off.  
The news on the radio didn't cheer the girls up, talking about the thieves and the mysterious girls with wings who had disappeared before the police arrived. They were all over the internet, people had filmed them, photographed them.  
"Supposed heroes?" sighed Bloom after the news was over. "Great."  
Stella let also out a sigh and hugged her knees. They were in their pyjamas even if sun was still up. But it was soon about to be evening and Stella can't wait to go to bed.

"Hi girls," a cheery voice was heard and everyone looked at the door. It was Aisha. "I hope you are ready for some wonderful news!"  
Stella snorted and put her legs down on the floor. "We have also news for you, but they aren't wonderful."  
"What? Don't tell me you lost your shoes that you brought from Solaria," giggled Aisha.  
Stella crossed her arms, not in the mood for jokes.  
"No, I lost a friend."  
"What do you mean?" Aisha sounded all of the sudden worried and the rest of the girls went silent. None of them wanted to say anything, not wanting to be part of the incoming fight.  
Stella broke the silence when she realised she was on her own with this. "I mean if you spent a little time with us instead of your _Nabu_, you may known what is going on."  
Aisha furioused her eyebrows and glared at Stella.  
"What do you got against Nabu?" Aisha asked and put her hands on her hips. "Or maybe you are just jealous because things between you and Brandon are-"  
Flora let out a gasp which cut Aisha, she didn't want to say the rest anyway. Stella got up on her feet and stormed up to Aisha. Stella have never been afraid to stand up to herself or about her reputation.  
"Things between me and Brandon are _what_?" Stella repeated and glared into Aishas eyes.  
Musa came up and pushed both Aisha and Stella away from each other.  
"Guys," Musa said when pushing them. "stop this now."  
"I have always been there for you, all of you," Aisha said, turned around and walked to the door. "it is not fair how you treat my like this. Especially with the news I was about to tell you!"  
Aisha opened up the door and walked out, slammed the door behind her to make sure everyone felt guilty.

Stella turned around and started to walk up to the room. "Sure, leave! You have been doing that a lot lately!"  
When she came up the rooms, she closed the door and sighed before she fell onto the bed. It didn't feel good. Fighting with a best friend. And yes Aisha have always been there for Stella. Even when Stella almost froze out Aisha from the group when she first arrived. Stella pushed away that thought. Aisha hasn't been around, she could have helped with the thieves! Stella hugged the pillow and looked at the clock. Five o'clock.  
She thought to herself that she actually wanted to go to bed early, so it wouldn't harm to do it now.

Stella had her eyes closed, prayed it was day time and she had slept through the whole night. But when she opened her eyes it was dark in the room and all the other girls were sleeping. She turned to the clock, almost midnight.  
"Great," whispered Stella and sat up.  
But she noticed one thing straight away. Aisha's bed was empty. Stella bit her lip, she didn't think that Aisha would leave. She should have come back. Was it Stella's fault? Probably. Would Stella take the blame if something had happened to Aisha? Probably yes.

Stella got up and sneaked away from the room. Hoped that Aisha would sleep on the couch. But when she came down it was empty in the living room.  
"Goddammit," Stella picked up her phone and found Aisha in her contacts.  
But she didn't press to call Aisha. She stared at it for a moment before putting her phone down.

If Aisha wanted to be alone then so be it. Stella went to the fridge to find something to eat. Once again nothing in the fridge could please her. Stella groaned and shut it close. She kinda knew what she needed. Adrenaline. And the best way to get it, is to go outside. Stella is the fairy of the Shining Sun, she could handle darkness. So she danced with her finger and she was dressed properly to go she brought her white coat with her incase it would be chilly.  
As she closed the door behind her and let in the fresh air into her, she felt some peace with her. Stella walked in to the park and no one was around, it was empty and the park was lighted up lamps.

And then she found the bench. The bench that Duman first time had walked up to her. She sat down on the bench and listened to the wind that blew against the trees. Perhaps Stella was a little bit harsh to Aisha, but Stella put a big blame on Aisha too. They were here on a mission, not to spend time with their boyfriends.  
"_Or maybe you are just jealous because things between you and Brandon."_  
"Shut up," Stella mimed with her mouth to her brain.  
Yes she has ignored Brandon and haven't talked to him in a couple of days. But what hurt most is that all the girls knew that she and Brandon fought.

"Is this supposed to become a daily thing?"  
Stella rolled her eyes when she heard the voice.  
"Or should I say, nightly thing?" Duman was behind her and she scoffed a bit closer to the left of the bench.  
_This time I won't flee, I won't be the one who leaves tonight_, Stella thought to herself. She had flee from the police today and the other nights when she had met Duman, she had been the one who had run away. But not this time. Stella would show him where her place was and that _he_ was the one who would leave.  
"Not chatty?" Duman let out a soft chuckle and walked around the bench, letting his hand follow on the wood on back of the bench. "And I thought I could chatting you up."

Duman sat on the right side of the bench and Stella jumped closer to the edge and had her knees pointed away from Duman, showing him that she wasn't interested for a small talk.  
She held her arms close to her body and looked towards the trees to focus on something else. But Stella could feel the dark magic aura that came out from Duman and it was close to her. She had never thought about it before, it just showed it present right now. It gave her a reminder when she was in the Cloud Tower. When the Winx had to go to there and study, that much dark energy had she never felt before.  
Duman do bring out some dark energy but it isn't the same feeling as in Cloud Tower. Cloud Tower was more alive and everywhere she walked was like being followed. The only reason she feel Duman's energy now is because how close they are. And the peace in Stella had made it much easier for her to feel his aura.

"What's up with the ring?" Stella came back from her thoughts and looked down on her ring.  
She had been twisting it around her finger without acknowledge it or thinking about it. Stella wondered how much she actually play with her ring, especially the latest time when she is worried or is in her thoughts.  
"It is a royal ring," Stella said with a cold voice. "from Solaria."  
"Ah that's right," Duman said with a cheery voice. "you are a princess. Almost forgot about it."  
Stella got a puzzled face. Have she mentioned to Duman that she is a princess? Not that she can remember. _Wait, why am I even talking to him? Why did I even answer his question?_ Stella thought to herself, feeling dumb that the villain could make her speak. Again. Just like last night.  
"I thought it was your engagement ring," Duman's voice was low and Stella couldn't help to look at him. He was picking on some dirt that was stuck on his kilt and didn't look at Stella. "from your Casanova."  
"Stop calling Brandon that," Stella slammed her hand down on the bench.  
"Do you know what it means?"  
Stella glared at Duman, he still didn't look at her. But she drew back her hand and laid it on her lap. _He can at least look at me if he is going to insult me or Brandon._  
"Then I shall continue to call him that," Duman grinned. "but I guess he has also a ring from his royal place."  
"He isn't a royal," Stella looked away again, stared back at the trees.  
"I thought royals only married royals. At least in the Magic Dimension."  
"We don't live like in the old days. There are new times."

"So your parents approved it?"

Stella didn't answer. They were happy about it, they didn't say anything against. But now when Stella is mad at Brandon, she wished they had said no. Perhaps they were happy that Stella didn't fall in love with someone royal.  
"No comment on that," Duman let out a sigh. "how is he though? Last time you were so mad when I brought him up."  
Stella let out a snort and saw in the corner of her eye that Duman looked at her. "Haven't you spied on him to tell how he is?"  
"My main job is to spy on you girls, I only spy on them when you are near them. But I haven't been able to tell how he is when you weren't there with him today."  
"Then it means it is none of your business."  
"Oh but it was my fault, remember?" Duman teased. "You seem to have bottled this up all to yourself and not even mentioned it to anyone."

A big heavy rock had Stella swollen. At least felt like it. No she had decided to not talk about it to the other girls. Isn't she supposed to be the cheery one? The one that make dumb comments so everyone laugh?  
She can allow herself to be angry, and complain about others fashion, but crying over a boy? She have grown up from that.  
"Seems that you are scared to share your feelings to you friends," Duman held up his hands and then crossed them over his chest.  
Stella bit her lip. After all that had happened this day she would want to shout out her feelings. The day couldn't get worse anyway. Stella took a deep breath before she spoke.  
"I wished I was happy as Aisha."

The silent could almost fool Stella to think that Duman had left, but she still felt the dark aura that was dancing around Duman. He was the one who wanted to chat so why is he the quiet one?

Stella glanced over at Duman. His style was nothing she would ever wear. Black isn't just her style. Many people have said it does suit her but Stella like bright colours. Black clothes outshine nothing. And his hair, the only thing that is colourful. Brandon would look like a fool if he ever decided to style his hair like that.  
"Am I getting more beautiful the longer you look at me?"  
Stella felt her cheeks heating up but she decided to roll her eyes. "I was waiting for an answer. You wanted to talk and you aren't responding back."  
"You wished you were happy as Aisha," Duman repeated what Stella had said. "so go on, why do you wish you were happy as Aisha?"  
Stella raised her eyebrow, she didn't really think Duman would continue the conservation. But with the feelings bottingling up inside her wanted to get out.  
"Because… she and Nabu never fights."  
"That magician?" Duman asked and Stella nodded. "I don't like him for one bit."  
"I thought you didn't like any of us?" Stella looked a bit shocked and Duman gave a shrug.  
"I don't like anyone of you. But that magician, he disturbs me a lot."  
Before Stella could say anything, Duman rolled with his hand in a gesture. "Go on."

"What more do you want to hear?" Stella snapped. "Aisha and Nabu never fights! Nabu is so perfect and nice, that's all the time I hear!"  
"So you are jealous of their relationship?"  
Stella took another deep breath before letting out as a sigh. Remember what Tecna had said the other day around. "That is what everyone says I am."  
"Then go and be happy with Casanova," Duman said.  
"It is Brandon!" Stella pointed out. "It isn't that simple. Mitzi is in the way."  
"Shoot a spell at her then."  
"Don't you think I have wanted to do that?"  
Stella have thought about ten spells to use on Mitzi but Bloom had to stop Stella. Saying that they can't use magic to harm people, in that way they would never succeed with making people believing in fairies and believe they are good.  
"Then tell your boyfriend to stop be with her, isn't it you girls who is bossing around your boys?"  
"I have already told him. He doesn't listen."

The last words had Stella mumbled. Hoping that Duman didn't catch what she had just said. Another silent came and it felt awkward for Stella. She hates silent around other people. When she is around people, Stella makes sure that it won't be an awkward silent. But with Duman it was different.  
She is suppose to insult him, fight him. Why did she tell him all that? Why couldn't she just shoot a spell at him? _Leave, wait if I leave that means I gave up_. Stella looked down on her knees and there her hands laid. _It is okay to leave!_ Another part of her said. _He is the villain, leave now! He can't be trusted, better to run before he attacks me!  
But, he doesn't attack me.  
_  
Stella waited for one more minute. _Alright I leave on three_. Stella counted to three very slow and after hitting three she stood up. She looked down on the ground avoiding his yellow glowing eyes. Stella walked past, didn't run, didn't speed up her steps. Just walked calmly.  
"Hey sun fairy," Duman said.  
Stella stood near the lamp that lightened up the road. She looked behind her at Duman.  
"Just because you and Casanova doesn't work out, doesn't mean you should hate on someone else relationship. As I have heard, love isn't supposed to be like battlefields."  
Stella furrowed her eyebrows, what would Duman know about love? There may be something in what he say but what does he know?  
"Also," Duman held up his finger, pressed his lips together before he continued. "check at your little pet store, I think I saw your friend walking in there. If you were now looking for her."  
There was a weird feeling with having eye contact for so long without a comment. But Stella turned her gaze down on the ground before deciding to leave.

Stella would check the pet store. What if he lies? What if this is a trick? But her guts said that this may he not lie about. Stella decided to sneak in at the backside of their shop if now Aisha would be there. Instead of a key they used their magic to lock and unlock the door, a simple way and no need to share a key together. Stella poked her head inside and saw nothing. She tipped on her toes further in the shop and could hear heavy breathing behind the disk. Stella leaned over the disk and there was Aisha, sleeping peacefully. Stella smiled a bit but it faded fast away and she left the shop.

When Stella came home it was still quiet. And she changed to her pj's and walked up to the bedroom. Everyone was still sleeping and Aishas bed was still empty. Stella sneaked back to her bed and buried herself underneath the covers. The rest of the night Stella was awake, not a tired for one bit.  
When the morning came Stella sat up in her bed, exhausted with all the thoughts but walked over to Aishas bed and sat down on it. She regrets for starting a fight with Aisha. Duman was right, even if Stella hated that thought that he was right, she shouldn't be so negative for others happiness.  
"Stella," Stella looked up at Bloom who walked over to Stella. She must have missed that Bloom woke up. "where is Aisha?"  
Stella looked down and once again, she was playing with her ring. Bloom sat down next to Stella and Kiko jumped up to sit on Blooms lap.  
"She slept at the pet store," Stella sighed, still had her eyes on her ring. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I shouldn't have been so rude to her. It is just," Stella took a deep breath, she would want to say that she miss Brandon and wished to be like Aisha and Nabu but kept it rather to herself. "with our mission… and everything, I don't know Bloom. Things here on earth is so much harder."

"I know what you mean, things aren't easy on earth," Bloom put her hand on Stellas hand and they looked into each others eyes. "and we others didn't do anything yesterday either. We should have listened to Aisha when she had now news to tell us. She has the right to be mad at us all."  
"Mostly at me," Stella sighed.  
"Don't worry Stella," Bloom gave a soft smile. "I'm sure she will forgive you if you just let her know that you are sorry. I'm sure she feel sorry too."  
Stella gave a soft smile back and opened up her arms and leaned to Bloom and gave a hug. "Thanks for listening to me Bloom."

"No problem," Bloom said and hugged back. "but let us put our minds on something different today."  
And it was different. They were going shopping. Stella yawned the whole way, had barley listen to the others who was talking. She can't wait to look at clothes and buy some stuff. Usually when she is upset she tedens to buy more than usual, and when she want to get her mind on something else.

There was so much going on in her head, with Brandon, with Duman, and that she had fought with Aisha only because she was jealous. Stella looked up when she noticed that the floor didn't look like a store filled with clothes. They were at the Mall that is for sure but they had walked in to a grocery store.  
"I talked with Aisha before," Stella snapped up what Flora was talking about. "she said she would take care of the fairy pets today. I think she means she wants some space off."  
"I still feel bad for how we treated her," Musa grumbled while Bloom took a cart and started to roll it. "we really need to talk to her later."  
Stella bit her lip and followed the others. She felt the negative around her friends when they brought up Aisha and Stella felt she needed to turn their mood. After have walked around for what seems forever in the grocery store, Stella decided to break the silence that had been way too long.  
"Guys I'm exhausted, how about we take smoothies at the Fruti Music Bar?" Stella came up behind Bloom.  
"Businesses before pleasure," Bloom smiled and gave the shopping list to Stella. "the list isn't that long."  
A little reviled was it that they didn't want to go to the Fruti Music Bar, but it was the only place Stella knew the girls were truly happiest at.

Stella looked down on the list, food for the animals, cleaning products, trash bags, Stella scanned through the shopping list. It was mostly things to their apartment or to their shop.  
"No clothes?" Stella asked and looked shocked.  
"You already have plenty of clothes," Bloom didn't even turn around.  
"You can't have too little clothes."  
"The least we can do is to buy something nice to Aisha when she gets back to the apartment," Flora came up from behind of Stella and catched her when Stella pretended to faint.  
"Our sweet Stella just doesn't get it," Musa giggled with Bloom.  
Stella got back on her feet and let out a big sigh and looked down, Flora noticed it that and went up next to Stella.  
"If you got money left after we have shopped what we need," Flora laid her hand around Stella's shoulders. "you can check some clothes, this Mall does after all have the most trendiest shops!"  
"I know!" Stella smiled. "That is why we need to shop some clothes! I always get so inspired with new ideas when I look at the clothes or buy them."

"You sure are all about fashion," Flora giggled and went along with Stella.  
"It is what makes me the happiest," Stella swinged with her finger. "seeing everyone's unique style, though I wouldn't wear it, and making clothes for other people and see them shine out in their clothes means alot to me!"  
"When did actually all of this started?"  
"I think when I would choose dresses on my own for the first time… it was for a royal wedding and I was like, eight years old. It drove everyone crazy that I was so picky and said it was wrong."  
"I can imagine," Flora grinned a little.  
Stella grinned too but is slowly faded away. She was a lot in to fashion especially when her parents divorced, it was there Stella found herself obsessed with clothes and her only way to escape from the real world. Whenever there was problem, a conflict, when her parents signed the divorce papers, Stella had been shopping clothes or designed clothes.  
"Something wrong?" Stella looked up on Flora and gave a soft smile.  
"I slept bad, didn't really get my full beauty sleep."

After they had shopped everything for the apartment and for the pets, it was Stellas turn to go inside to the fashion stores. The other girls did also look around but it was Stella who shopped most. She wanted to fit as much as possible on Earth and the best way was to dress stylish.  
"Stella how could you afford all this?" Flora asked and helped carrying two bags.  
"Don't worry I have it all under control, I got a small loan from Bloom," Stella grinned at Bloom and Bloom looked a little bit proud to have been able to help her friend. "and I didn't need to put anything back, _and_ it was all on sale!"  
"Then the next question is how all of this is going to fit in your wardrobe," Musa teased.  
"Oh I will simply cast a bottomless well spell on the wardrobe to make it all fit," they all laughed at the comment.  
But they got cut off by the loud sirens that went off in the Mall. Stella looked around and people around them started to run away from the Mall.  
"It is the thieves!" was heard from the people.  
"They are robbing the shop!" Musa gasped.  
"Winx let us go!" Bloom was stepping forward.

"Wait, stop!" Stella said and Bloom turned around to Stella.  
Stella's mind was back to how it went last time, the radio who called them supposed heroes. They were fools.  
"Stella they need us!"  
"Oh sure, like the last time?" Stella's voice was cold.  
"She is right Bloom," Musa said.  
"Maybe we should someone else take care of it, we gave it a try." Flora sighed.  
Stella could see how disappointed Bloom was but she also let out a sigh. "I guess you're right. We better step aside and let the police handle it."  
Just then the thieves ran past them and Stella digged her nails in to her palm and glared at the thieves. How she wished she could just shoot one of her powerful spells at them, but they are humans, they wouldn't survive the spells.

"Come out with your hands up," Stella heard the police and one of the thieves grabbed a girl.  
"We have a hostage!"  
The Winx looked at each other and none of them could stand to watch this. If the police couldn't come in and save the girl, it was up to them.  
"That girl need our help," Bloom stated and Stella nodded.  
"We can't just stand here and doing nothing!" Musa let go of the bags.  
"Winx Believix!"  
"Release the girl!" Bloom flew towards the thieves and Stella went after her.  
"Ready for round two, fairies?" they all laughed and Stella narrowed her eyes.  
This time she wouldn't let them escape. But it would be hard not to harm the girl or the other people that was inside the Mall.  
Bloom tried to get closer but it didn't work, the just held the hostage closer and threatened to harm her.  
"Girls," Stella said and glanced behind her. "let us try to distract them!"  
They flew around the thieves, trying to make them feel threatened but they just jumped around and avoided them.

"We should use our attack spell to hold them still!" Flora said, ready to use the veins.

"No Flora!" Tecna shouted, making her stop. "That would harm the girl and we would destroy this place!"  
"Looks like they are out of magic," laughed the thieves.

Stella didn't have any ideas and when she looked at the other girls it seemed they were out of ideas as well. "I can't leave you guys alone for one minute."  
Stella looked behind her, it was Aisha's voice and she had a smirk on her lips. Stella felt a jolt in her and she flew fast over to Aisha.  
"Aisha!"  
"Hi Stella," her tone was low but still embraced Stella.  
"I'm so sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean anything of that!"  
Aisha pushed Stella away from the hug and looked into her eyes. "I should apologise as well Stella, I have been selfish the last few days and left you guys behind."  
"Great with the news that you are friends again," Tecna flew over to get their attention. "but we have a bigger problem at the moment."

Aisha looked down on the thieves and the girl they held as a hostage.  
"I guess it is time for the believix power," she said and all the girls looked at her as she flew down closer to the girl. "spirit of courage, find in your heart the courage. You can defend yourself, you can fight, believe in yourself!"

It was like the girl woke up from a dream and her eyes narrowed as she kicked the thief that held her right on his knee, making him bend down. The girl swinged with her left hand right at his stomach and he let go of her.

"That must have hurt," Stella grinned and looked over at Aisha. She gave a nod at Stellas comment and they watched Tecna use her believix power too. It calmed down the thieves and suddenly it seemed they came to their senses and Stella calmed down the police officers as well to make them understand that the Winx are not here to harm anyone, they are here to protect the people.

The media surrendered them and Stella who was used by it and had experienced a lot of interviews back at Solaria, took the lead and had a positive attitude that she knew would make the audience flattered.  
The celebration went over to the Fruti Music bar and Stella stood with Musa and drank a smoothie that Klaus had made. She knew Musa wouldn't run off to her boyfriend like the other girls did. With Andy and his band playing, with all the people dancing, it felt really good after all. Until she saw in the corner of her eye who made it closer to her.  
"This fruit juice is delicious," Stella turned to Musa fast. "we really needed a break after all those interviews."  
As she spoke to Musa, they both looked at Brandon who passed them. Stella didn't want to speak with him, after knowing he was with Mitzi last night, she wasn't interested to talk with him.  
"Everything alright between you and Brandon?" Musa whispered when Brandon was a bit further away and couldn't hear them. "You haven't spoke in a while."  
"Neither have you and Riven," snapped Stella.  
"I was just concerned," snorted Musa and had cold eyes at Stella.  
"I know, and I'm sorry," not really was she sorry. If Musa can't even handle her relationship, why would she start to help Stella? "I just feel that I don't want to speak about him. He is the one who sees Mitzi in secret."  
"What?" shout whispered Musa. "Do you have any proof of that?!"  
"Oh yeah, two nights ago when I looked for Aisha I met Mitzi. And she told that she and Brandon has texted each other and they would meet here, at Fruti Music Bar."  
"Is that true? Stella I know sometimes you overreact or even twist things in your own term, but are you sure that really happened?"  
"I am sure," Stella put down the glas hard to table, making some of the juice spilling down on her hand as she quickly pulled her hand away from the glas. "or else she wouldn't have brought it up in my face, would she?"  
"Mitzi clearly tries to make you jealous, just ignore her."  
"I would, if Brandon would stop being around her."  
"Maybe have more proof before you start to blame him alright?" Musa said before she left, seeing that the others discussed about the ring Bloom was wearing.

Stella just snorted. So much for that for trying to tell one of the girls what is happening. It seemed like Musa didn't even listen, even Duman took his time to listen and responding.  
"_Seems that you are scared to share your feelings to you friends"  
_Gosh, she hear his voice even clearer now in her head than she ever wished for. Stella rubbed her head as she leaned to the bar table. Narrowed her eyes at the juice.

Duman of all the people listened to her, even suggested to shoot a spell on Mitzi, like Musa should have done, supported her choice of harming Mitzi or humiliate her. He even told where Aisha was-  
_I never said I was looking for Aisha. _  
Had he spied on them? Of course he had, why wouldn't he? It was his mission. And he could only assume she was looking for Aisha because those two nights ago when she actually looked for Aisha.

Aisha.  
Stella went closer to the others and looked around.  
"I'm so glad we managed to convince people to believe in us today," she heard Musa saying.  
Stella came up behind Flora and Helia. "Am I wrong or did someone having something special to tell us."  
Stella got every of the girls attention as she walked up to Aisha and nudged in her back. Making Aisha almost swallow wrong with the juice. As Aisha turned around, her cheeks became darker and she looked down on the floor, spoke in a higher voice tone of the excitement.  
"Well yes actually," looking back up at the girls. "it's Nabu, he proposed to me!"  
Stella stood frozen. Proposed. She thought she would be the one upcoming one who told everyone that Brandon had proposed to her. As she heard the other girls cheering she smiled and put her arms around Aisha.  
"Congratulation Aisha," Flora said and hugging as well along with everyone.  
"Oh I think I'm gonna cry," said Musa and tried to squeeze closer to Aisha.  
"We gotta plan out the wedding for you two," said Tecna. "I can start right away with the help of a simulator in my-"  
"I hope we are you have planned us as bridesmaids," Stella cut off Tecna as she knew Tecna would be all over the place with already planning the wedding.

Aisha laughed and hugged Stella tighter. "I wouldn't ask for anyone else."  
"Tecna you can now tell the whole Magic Dimension that they are getting married," all the girls laughed to Stellas comment and Stella still put on a smile, not showing that she was sad.


End file.
